vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
La Krushe
Summary La Krushe is an antagonists of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is one of the Eight Instrumentalists, being the Gear Leader of Ark. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-B, 8-A with Over Limit | Low 7-C Name: La Krushe Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Automaton, Gear Leader, Eight Instrumentalists member, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Sword Mastery, Piloting, Information Analysis (Can know her opponent's spec, equipment, and ability just by looking at them), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Technology Manipulation (Can control unmanned Wyverns), Resistance to Pain (Due to her nature as an Automaton, she won't feel any pain even if parts such as her arm are cut down) | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Can bypass force fields, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Transformation (Over Limit) | All previous enhanced, Limited Precognition via Heart Reading Attack Potency: Unknown, Street level with Sword Device | City Block level+ (Capable of harming Lux's Wyvern), Multi-City Block level+ with Over Limit (Ten times stronger than before) | Small Town level+ (Fought Rosa Granhide) Speed: Unknown | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Lux's Wyvern), Massively Hypersonic with Over Limit (Ten times faster than before) | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Rosa) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Unknown | City Block Class+ (Capable of harming Lux's Wyvern), Multi-City Block Class+ with Over Limit | Small Town level+ Durability: City Block level+ (The endurance of an Automaton is slightly inferior than that of a Drag-Ride) | City Block level+, Multi-City Block level+ with Over Limit | Small Town level+ Stamina: Practically limitless (Automata can't tire down as long as Avalon keeps sending them energy) Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: High Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, Vouivre Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vouivre * True Sight: A Divine Raiment that has the power to see through the human's heart to see her opponent's next move and react to it before they execute it. However, it can't read the heart if she doesn't focus on an opponent from close range, and until the end it only gives a general thought of her opponent's next move. La Krushe will only know the answers to her questions, so she won't know about the thoughts that she didn't ask about. Due to data collection and calculation of Automaton, La Krushe is able to ask several thousand questions at the same time. * Roster Edge: A retractable sword. * Jewel Bit: A gem that sprouts beams from all directions. Key: La Krushe | Unmanned Wyverns | Vouivre Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7